


kiss of death

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, if death is a happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: “Joe!” There was an edge to Nile’s voice that had him turning around despite the men shooting at them. His heart stuttered when he saw her crouched over a bleeding Nicky, her hands frantically pressing at his chest. She looked up at him with wide eyes and Joe knew. This was it. Nicky’s time had finally come.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 633





	kiss of death

“Joe!” There was an edge to Nile’s voice that had him turning around despite the men shooting at them. His heart stuttered when he saw her crouched over a bleeding Nicky, her hands frantically pressing at his chest. She looked up at him with wide eyes and Joe knew. This was it. Nicky’s time had finally come.

He slid to his knees next to him, Nicky grasping for his hand. There was nothing he could do. They were old, not as old as Andy had gotten but old enough that they relied on the world’s memory of the war they’d fought in to remind them of their age. Strictly speaking, they had been waiting for their time for centuries now.

Joe clutched at Nicky with one hand, felt his weak grip and watched his chest stutter with every breath, and turned the gun in his hand on himself. He didn’t hesitate as he pulled the trigger.

“Joe,” Booker sounded resigned. “It doesn’t work that way.”

Except it did. Because whatever god or fate had given them this life had given it to them together and even it would not be so cruel as to leave only one of them.

It felt different, right from the start. The bullet tore at his insides and they didn’t knit back together. As he felt his life leave him for the last time Joe leaned down and pressed his lips to Nicky’s, the last exhales of his life warming his mouth. “I’m right behind you, Nicolo.”


End file.
